Volta e Revolta
by Medusa Saluz
Summary: "Hinata, nossos amigos são os piores exemplos que poderíamos citar, nós estamos bem." Disse Sasuke, se lembrando de todos. /Conjunto de drabbles sobre um outro futuro para o Universo de Naruto.
1. Desastre

**Desastre**

\- Não acha que somos um desastre? - Hinata perguntou, enquanto seu noivo a levantava do chão, após derrubá-la, por acidente.

Riu ao ouvir aquilo.

\- Hinata, nossos amigos se resumem a um casal de lésbicas que se conectam na competitividade, um Hokage gay de péssimos hábitos alimentares e seu namorado sem habilidades sociais, um casal de gênios potencialmente problemático, um casal interacial onde claramente há um desiquilíbrio sobre decisões importantes, dois homens obcecados por animais que acham que ninguém sabe do relacionamento deles, uma garota com um complexo sério sobre armas e uma cópia do Gai. - Ele respirou fundo, se lembrar de cada um dos companheiros era cansativo. - Nós, um nukenin recuperado e uma adorável herdeira, estamos bem. - Hinata riu. Aquela era era a família. Queria que seu Nii-san pudesse estar nas descrições de Sasuke.

\- Quando se fala em voz alta, soa pior do que realmente é, Sasuke-kun.

\- Eu acho que é exatamente assim. - Beijou-a carinhosamente. Podia não ter seu clã, mas com certeza tinha a família desfuncional que todos mereciam ter. Nunca estaria só novamente.

* * *

 _Só queria dizer que esses dias eu estava classificando meus ships, e percebi o quanto eu amava todos os casais citados nesse drabble(Tem quase 200 palavras, mas okay) e eu queria escrever algo sobre o que seria o final de Naruto se dependesse de mim. Então, é, lá vem um conjunto de drabbles. Brace yourselves._

 _Beijos de Luz_


	2. Avanço

**Avanço**

\- Tadaima.

\- Okaeri. - Respondeu Ino, vendo sua namorada entrar pela porta. - Hinata-chan acabou de sair.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Ela queria te ver. Mas, eu ajudei. - Ino sorriu para a rosada. - Parece que temos um Uchiha a caminho.

\- O quê? Isso é maravilhoso! Sasuke-kun vai ficar muito feliz. - Deitou com a cabeça nas pernas de Ino, no sofá. - Eles estão avançando tanto. Vão se casar, tem um filho a caminho... Nós levamos um ano pra decidir se realmente queríamos morar juntas. - Sakura riu, recebendo carícias em seu couro cabeludo.

\- Sem falar dos outros dois anos que levamos para assumir algo.

\- É... - Sakura se lembrava dos momentos mais confusos daquele relacionamento. - Sabe, talvez devêssemos avançar um pouco também.

\- É, talvez... - Trocaram olhares de cumplicidade romântica.

\- Isso foi um sim?

\- Você sabe que foi. - Logo toda a vila saberia que Yamanaka Ino e Haruno Sakura estavam noivas.

* * *

 _Sobre esse: EU AMO SAKUINO, CHUPA SOCIEDADE!_

 _Beijos de Luz_


	3. Gordo

**Gordo**

O moreno viu o loiro babando sobre a papelada de sua mesa e suspirou.

\- Naruto, trouxe o jantar.

O hokage levantou em um salto.

\- Jantar?! Rámen?!

\- Boa tentativa. Arroz e legumes.

\- Ahhh, Sai!

\- Tem de se alimentar direito, ou vai virar um Hokage gordo. - Sai se sentou a mesa, entregando o bentou ao seu namorado. - Se engordar eu não transo com você até perder os quilos extras. - Ele viu o rolar dos olhos azuis. - Eu não exibo a minha barriga sarada pra transar com gordos, Naruto.

\- Isso é meio ofensivo, sabia?

\- Então eu deveria dizer que quero transar com gordos?

Naruto parou pra pensar naquela situação.

\- Quer saber? Só seja você mesmo, Sai.

* * *

 _Eu adoro o Sai, e só queria dizer que a opinião explícita dele não é, DE FORMA ALGUMA, a opinião desta que vos fala. Gordos e Gordas são delícia. Só que eu tinha de fazer o Sai ser ofensivo. Sorry._

 _Beijos de Luz_


	4. Amoras

**Amoras**

Olhando para as peças de shogi a sua frente, Temari só podia pensar em uma coisa.

\- Amoras.

Shikamaru levantou o olhar.

\- Eu quero comer amoras.

Ele suspirou, os desejos de sua esposa vinham sempre nos piores momentos possíveis.

\- Agora?

\- É, agora, preguiçoso.

\- Não é época de amoras.

\- Seu filho não parece se importar.

\- Nós já sabemos quem ele vai puxar. - Shikamaru se espreguiçou antes de se levantar. - Não devo demorar.

\- Por favor, eu quero terminar de ganhar de você logo.

\- São dois contra um, problemática, não é como se fosse justo. - Shikamaru beijou o topo da cabeça loira da grávida. Aonde ele conseguiria amoras?

* * *

 _UM CASAL CANNON! Sim, eu adoro ShikaTema e acho que foi um acerto do tio Kishi._

 _Beijos de Luz_


	5. Confeitaria

**Confeitaria**

A Hyuuga estava exausta. E provavelmente continuaria assim. Precisava de rolos de canela antes de voltar para casa.

Não pode deixar de reparar na Yamanaka que enchia a cara de pudim na confeitaria.

\- Você e a Sakura-chan brigaram?

\- Sou tão óbvia assim?

\- Você é, Ino-chan.

\- Você tem sorte de ser a única mulher planejando seu casamento, Hinata-chan. - A morena compreendeu, planejamento podia ser estressante para duas mulheres competitivas. Se sentou a mesa de Ino. - Você e Sasuke-kun brigam assim?

\- Não tanto quanto vocês, mas acho que hoje é o dia.

\- Aconteceu algo?

\- Fui deserdada porque os "genes dominantes Uchiha vão sujar o sangue Hyuuga dos meus filhos." - Hinata suspirou, estava conformada. - Ele vai querer brigar com otou-san novamente.

\- Eu te convidaria para algumas doses de sakê se não estivesse grávida.

\- E eu aceitaria, Ino-chan.

* * *

 _Sempre imaginei essas duas sendo boas amigas. Achei digno escrever sobre isso._

 _Beijos de Luz_


	6. Cama

**Cama**

Karui se levantou, usando a gigantesca camiseta de Chouji. Não demorou para começar a fazer barulho.

\- É meu último dia na folha, vamos treinar juntos!

A grande massa humana apenas se remexeu na cama.

\- É seu último dia, vamos passar nas cobertas, Karui.

\- E nós fizemos outra coisa essa semana? - O rapaz riu.

\- Bem... - Foi interrompido.

\- Além disso! - Ela continuou insistindo. - Vamos, podemos comer churrasco depois!

\- Karui, você já devia saber que escolher entre você e churrasco é bem fácil pra mim.

Karui corou e voltou para a cama. Chouji disse "eu te amo" de uma maneira bem particular.

* * *

 _Eu tive problemas para imaginar esses dois juntos. Mas, já que o resultado deles é a maravilhosa da Chouchou, tinha de mantê-los juntos!_

 _Beijos de Luz_


	7. Certeza

**Certeza**

Shino e Kiba se vestiram rapidamente ao ouvir a campainha. Kiba se jogou no sofá enquanto o outro abria a porta.

\- Bom dia, Hinata.

O moreno ajustou seus óculos. Hinata observou o outro jogado no sofá.

\- Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, vim trazer o convite de vocês para a cerimônia. - E ela o fez.

\- Tem certeza que ainda quer casar com o Uchiha? - Kiba disse arrumando o cabelo visivelmente suado.

Hinata sorriu.

\- Tenho.

\- Hinata, aqui só tem um convite. Tem certeza que está certo?

\- Tenho, Shino-kun. E vocês, tem?

Hinata saiu. Shino congelou. Kiba demorou algum tempo para perceber o que havia acontecido.

\- ELA SABE!

\- Mais do que nós mesmos, aparentemente. - E Shino confirmou a presença, com um acompanhante.

* * *

 _Esse ship também é super querido pra mim, simplesmente se completam._

 _Abrindo espaço para desabafo da autora: Atualmente, esse é o único trabalho que dá pra atualizar com frequência :(_

 _Não sei se todo mundo sabe, mas eu sou atriz, danço e sou artista circense. Final de ano é uma coisa. Tenho um grande espetáculo, mais duas coreografias e mais uns três números circenses. Então é rotina de ensaios e treino, fica dificílimo parar pra escrever. Até porque o ENEM tá chegando, e bem, nem preciso continuar, né?_

 _Por enquanto, This is War e Me Conhecem Aqui estão paradas, porque o tempo está apertado mesmo. Mas, Volta e Revolta está com mais alguns capítulos escritos._

 _Saindo do sufoco desses próximos 3 meses volta tudo ao normal._

 _Gostaria de aproveitar pra agradecer a todo mundo que deixou reviews nesse meu projeto meio maluco, vocês são o máximo!_

 _Beijos de Luz_


	8. Padrinho

**Padrinho**

O Uchiha virou mais uma dose.

\- Eu não esperava que você ficasse nervoso em se casar, teme.

\- Por minha culpa, Hinata não vai ser líder do clã. Eu estou estragando a vida dela.

\- Estragando? Hinata-chan é louca por você, ela quer ser mãe e...

\- Você sabe disso porque já namoraram. Ela devia ter continuado com você.

\- Sério? Ela terminou comigo, teme.

\- Hein?

\- Ela sacou que eu gostava de outra pessoa. - Ele olhou para o moreno, se lembrando da paixão que demorou para admitir.

\- Sakura?

\- Você, teme. Eu fugi pra treinar, Sai me seguiu e o resto é história. - O loiro sorriu com a lembrança. - Hinata te ama, vocês são perfeitos juntos e ter uma família com você é a vida dela, não o clã. Não seja um bebê chorão.

Sasuke o encarou. Não poderia ter escolhido um padrinho melhor.

* * *

 _Capítulo sobre amizade desse dois sempre tem que ter. Sim, Naruto e Hinata namoraram. Mais detalhes sobre o passado em breve._

 _Beijos de Luz_


	9. Covarde

**Covarde**

\- Gai-sensei! Vamos dar pelo menos uma volta. - O homem disse animadamente ao seu mentor.

\- Mais tarde, Lee. Podemos só tomar chá por um momento? - Gai, em sua cadeira de rodas, serviu o chá. Lee não se importou.

\- Claro, sensei.

\- Onde está Tenten?

\- Onde você acha? Faz quatro anos hoje. - Gai sabia. Uma leve dor passou por seu peito.

\- Ah. E você não foi por quê...?

\- Eu não vou substituí-lo, sensei.

\- Claro que não. - Ouvir aquilo fez o estômago de Lee dar um pulo. - Você está desonrando seu nome, Rock Lee.

Outro pulo.

\- O quê?

\- O Lee que conheço não é covarde.

\- É, tem razão, sensei. - Lee tomou o chá em um só gole e deu um grande sorriso ao mestre antes de sair.

Gai olhou pela janela. Lee ainda tinha o que aprender, mas ele ainda estava ali. O restante era lembrança.

* * *

 _Tem surpresas sobre o arco do Lee ainda. Esse é só o começo. E sim, eu concordo com a morte do Neji. Foi nobre. Não vou revivê-lo, porque ele ficou eternamente livre e isso é lindo._

 _Beijos de Luz_


	10. Quatro

**Quatro**

Sasuke terminou de falar, mas notou não ter sido escutado.

\- Hinata?

A Hyuuga acordou do hipnotismo que o vapor da xícara de chá lhe causava. Estava nervosa.

\- Oi?

\- Eu disse que é melhor adiarmos a data da cerimônia.

\- De novo? - Ela bufou. Já seria a terceira vez. Ela queria se casar no inverno. E estava se acostumando com a data da primavera.

\- É, só uns dois meses. Se ainda fizermos em abril... É arriscado.

\- Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan disse que provavelmente eles vão nascer em maio. Não há com o que...

\- Eles?!  
Ops.

\- Hãã... Sasuke-kun, você sabia que meu pai teve um irmão gêmeo? - Ela deu um pequeno sorrisinho. Sasuke pareceu em choque. - Sasuke-kun?

\- Eu... Espero um dia conseguir te fazer sentir pelo menos um quarto da felicidade que você me dá.

E ele a abraçou. Como se nunca quisesse soltar.

Um abraço de quatro pessoas.

* * *

 _Tá, todo mundo já deu gêmeos a Hinata no mundo das fanfics. Não importa com quem. Mas, é um fato, que Kishimoto não usou, que mulheres que tem casos de gêmeos na família(ainda mais quando a relação é próxima) são bem propícias a darem luz a gêmeos. E o meu objetivo aqui é ser coerente com a genética(uma das poucas coisas que entendi em bio). Sem falar que gêmeos Hyuuga-Uchiha são uma gracinha._

 _Beijos de Luz_


	11. Mão

**Mão**

\- Mamãe... Nós...

\- Sakura, não me interessa.

Ino mal conseguia olhar as lágrimas de Sakura. Apertou a mão da noiva com força.

\- Senhora Haruno, por favor...

\- Já foi ousadia demais tirar a minha filha de mim e levá-la pra esse caminho, Yamanaka. Saiam.

Ino tivera suas dificuldades familiares a respeito de Sakura. Mas, os Haruno conseguiam ser piores.

Sakura largou a mão da Yamanaka, fez uma reverência e se retirou da antiga casa.

\- Não ouviu o que eu disse?

\- A senhora nem faz ideia. A gente ouve esse tipo de coisa o tempo todo. De muita gente. As pessoas falam. E não dói. Não quando estamos blindados por amigos, familiares e tanta gente que nos ama, nos apoia... Mas, agora, eu e os nossos amigos somos a única família da Sakura. Porque a senhora não quer ser mãe de uma mulher maravilhosa, forte, destemida e respeitada. Quer fazer um bem a sua filha? Apareça na cerimônia. Não precisa dizer parabéns, ou qualquer outra coisa. Só pense no quanto ela está feliz comigo.

Ino deixou o convite em cima da mesa. Correu, para alcançar sua amada.

Sakura já havia sumido.

E Mebuki Haruno só sabia encarar o envelope branco.

* * *

 _Sim, precisamos falar de homofobia. Sempre. Sabe, vejo em boa parte da comunidade dos otakus e nerds brasileiros, principalmente do sexo masculino, muito machismo e muita homofobia. E vejo isso nos próprios animes que assistimos. Acho importante que quem produz alguma mídia para esse público, faça a reflexão acontecer, para que o público, além de desenvolver um olhar crítico para animes, quadrinhos e séries, possa exigir um conteúdo mais inclusivo e revolucionário._

 _Sim, eu sei que eu estou sendo chata. Eu adoro ser chata._

 _Beijos de Luz_


End file.
